The COBRE in Lipidomics continues to evolve from basic science studies to animal models and now to translational research. This evolution requires continued advances in basic research, for example, in technology and ability to develop biomarkers. It also requires attracting translational scientists to Lipidomics and/or enabling Lipidomics investigators to conduct translational research through retooling, collaborating to move their investigations from the bench toward clinical application. The Center in Lipidomics and Pathobiology at MUSC builds on substantial accomplishments during the first two phases of the COBRE, including mentoring of 19 targeted junior faculty investigators and participation by ~30 MUSC research faculty in COBRE activities. The COBRE has also been very successful in recruiting minorities and women as target faculty. Many of these successes were enabled through the granting of Pilot Projects to promising investigators. Therefore, the overall goal of this program is to continue the significant momentum we have gained from the previous funding cycles by providing and prioritizing short-term funding for translational and other pilot studies designed to determine expeditiously whether a novel idea or technology has sufficient merit and feasibility to move forward and become the basis of a competitive NIH research project grant application. To this end, we will build on and modify informatics tools and web resources developed and maintained by the South Carolina Clinical and Translational Institute (SCTR) that serve as CTSA-supported infrastructure to develop a platform for electronic submission and review of applications and progress reports for COBRE Pilot Projects Programs. A request for applications (RFA) will be advertised annually. Pilot project investigators may request up to $50,000/yr (up to a total of $100,000 direct costs) for a maximum of two years (24 months). Progress reports will be required at 6-month Intervals with a final report at the end of the designated project period. Second-year support, if requested, will be contingent on productivity. The goals of this Pilot Projects Program will be successfully met by: Increasing the number and competitiveness of translationally based publications and grant proposals in the field of Lipidomics and Pathobiology submitted to NIH and other biomedical research sponsors; strengthening the resources and competitiveness of MUSC to conduct basic, translational and clinical research in the field of Lipidomics and Pathobiology; and consolidating the stature of our Center in Lipidomics and Pathobiology as a nationally and internationally recognized, unique center of excellence in basic and translational studies In Lipidomics and Pathobiology.